Inversion fatale
by Whyle
Summary: Que se passerait il si Edward et Winry se retrouvaient dans le corps de l'autre ? Bref, edwin et gros délires à prévoir ! XD !
1. Chapter 1

_20h46_

Au '_**Paradis des Hippocampes **_', un restaurant chinois assez bien côté à Central, Edward et Winry avaient réservé une table pour ce soir. On pourrait se demander la raison, puisque comme chacun le sait, Ed et Winry ne formaient pas vraiment (pas _encore_ XD !) un couple.

En fait, Edward avait encore bousillé son auto-mail, et pour se faire pardonner, il avait invité Winry au restaurant. Et s'il aurait su les conséquences de cette sortie, il aurait préféré mille fois le supplice de la clé anglaise plutôt que ce qui allait suivre …

)…&…(

'Alors, tu commandes quoi ?', demanda Edward, impatient.

'Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir … Je n'ai pas envie de me tromper. Parce qu'à mon avis, c'est la première et la dernière fois que je viens dans ce restaurant … en tout cas, avec _toi_ …', se plaignit légèrement Winry.

'Arrête, je suis pas si … comment dire … si …'

'Si absent ? Si radin ? Si … égoïste ?', plaisanta Winry.

'Bon, t'as choisi au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi … en plus, je ne suis pas radin …', rajouta Edward tout bas.

'Voilà ! Regarde ! C'est ça que je veux !'

'_**QUOI ?**_ T'es folle ! Ca coute énormément cher, tu ne te rends pas compte !!! J'te rappelle que c'est moi qui paye, là !!'

'Et c'est toi qui prétends que tu n'es pas radin … Enfin, fais un effort ! Bon sang ! Tu dois te faire pardonner, je te signale !!!'

'Oui, mais … regarde, ça c'est moins cher … ce truc-là …'

'Non, c'est ça que je veux Ed !'

'Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu es têtue … je t'amène là gentiment et toi tu me ruine !!'

'_Je te ruine_, carrément ! Tu ne peux même pas m'offrir quelque chose sans que ça te ruine !'

Puis ils furent interrompus par une serveuse, qui leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient.

'En fait, nous sommes désolés, mais … nous n'arrivons pas à nous décider …', commença Winry.

'Vous pouvez nous indiquez quelque chose de bon, mais qui ne tombe pas dans des prix un peu trop élevés ? S'il vous plaît ?', demanda Edward.

'Si vous le souhaitez, il y a le menu 'entrée + buffet + plat principal + dessert maison', cela vous convient-il ?', répondit la serveuse.

'Winry ?', dit Ed pour demander l'accord de son amie.

'Euh … qu'est-ce que le dessert maison ?', demanda t-elle.

'Un gâteau de la chance. On dit qu'il a certains pouvoirs magiques et peut influer votre destin …'

'D'accord, nous prendrons cette formule … pour deux Ed ?'

'Ouais … enfin oui !'

Et ils mangèrent délicieusement jusqu'au dessert.

)…&…(

Enfin, la serveuse apporta le dessert, une petite pâtisserie, dont on pouvait voir un petit papier dépasser du gâteau.

'Euh … est-ce normal d'abord qu'il n'y ait qu'un gâteau, puis, que … un papier est dans le gâteau ?', demanda Ed, perplexe.

'Vous devez partager le gâteau de la chance, et le papier est la prédilection qui va arriver. Bon appétit.'

'Merci …', dit Winry.

'Bon, goûtons ce p'tit truc … attends, fais voir le papier …'

« La lune deviendra le soleil, le noir deviendra le blanc, le ying deviendra le yang … Et l'Ordre sera rétabli, lorsqu'un amour sincère sera révélé … »

'C'est quoi ce charabia ?!?', demanda Ed, complètement étonné.

'Aucune idée. Bon, finalement, c'était pas mal. Rentrons.', déclara Winry.

'Ouais, … et tu ne me remercies même pas ?', demanda Ed.

'Tu ne l'as pas mérité !', plaisanta Winry.

Et ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux. Et s'endormirent paisiblement.

)…&…(

7h05

Ed se réveilla péniblement. Mais quelque chose clochait. Il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était. Il tenda son bras droit pour allumer la lumière sur sa table de nuit. Et réalisa. Il n'avait plus d'auto-mail. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_, paniqua t-il. Il alluma la lumière et s'aperçu que ses vêtements étaient plus courts que d'habitude et qu'il avait un problème au niveau du torse, qui était un peu bossu à un certain endroit ... Alors il paniqua totalement. Et lorsqu'il se passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer, il sentit qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus longs que d'habitude. Et il avait une frange !!

Il se précipita vers le miroir le plus proche et se regarda. Ce qu'il y vit le fit pousser un cri inhumain, ce qui réveilla tout le monde.

'_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!**_'

En fait, Edward Elric avait maintenant le corps de Winry Rockbell.

)…&…(

Voilà, je me suis inspirée du film Freaky Friday (si vous connaissez), qui est passé hier à la télé. J'espère que vous l'avez regardé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous souhaitez que je continue. Bref !! (vraiment désolé pour le restaurant chinois, si certains détails ne correspondent pas, c'est parce que je n'ai jamais mangé dans un de ces restos …) Exprimez-vous ;) !!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup !!!! XD ! Vraiment heureuse que cette nouvelle histoire vous a plu !! ;) Bref, je m'excuse énormément pour le grand retard que j'ai pour le deuxième chapitre (une semaine presque … quelle honte pour moi) et voilà, bon, … bonne lecture !!

)…&…(

'_**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!'**_

Ce cri résonna dans toute la maison, réveillant au passage tous ses habitants (qui étaient ravis), dont une qui n'allait pas tarder à pousser ce même hurlement au réveil.

Winry se réveilla brutalement, et commença à retrouver ses esprits après son long réveil. Elle sentit que ses membres étaient un peu lourds, comme engourdis … Mais, après mure réflexion, elle se rendit compte d'un détail assez déstabilisant : elle ne sentait qu'un _seul_ bras et qu'une _seule_ jambe !! Elle finit de se réveiller d'un coup, cherchant précipitamment à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais la pauvre n'en eut pas le temps.

'Ed ! Réveille-toi ! C'est grave ! Winry est complètement hystérique et elle crie partout !', s'écria Al, qui était brusquement rentré dans la chambre.

'Al ? Mais … qu'est-ce que _**quoi**_ ?, demanda Winry, complètement perdue, … A-attends une seconde … comment est-ce que tu viens de m'appeler ?'

'Arrête, nii-san, c'est pas le moment !!'

'Nii … san ? Mais pourquoi …', commença t-elle.

_**TILT !**_Elle regarda ses bras. Un en chair bien musclé avec quelques cicatrices, l'autre en métal. Mais surtout, elle voyait qu'elle avait de sublimes (XD) pectoraux !

'_**KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!'**_, hurla t-elle.

Al ne comprit pas du tout la réaction de son grand-frère. Il était en train de regarder ses bras et son corps en paniquant, tout en répétant des 'C'est … c'est pas possible ça !!'. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait subitement à Ed et Winry ? Peut-être que Pinako était aussi devenue comme ça ?, pensa t-il. Mais soudain, une Winry complètement folle débarqua dans la chambre.

'Winry !, s'écria 'Winry' (alias Ed, pour ceux qui seraient perdus XD !), Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?!?'

'Je sais pas moi, mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Ed ?!?', répondit 'Ed' au bord de la crise de folie.

'Mais j'ai rien fait moi !!', protesta 'Winry'.

'Attendez ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe là ? Pourquoi Winry parle à Ed en l'appelant Winry et Ed parle à Winry en l'appelant Ed ? Je ne comprends plus rien là !!', demanda Al qui était totalement sous le choc.

'Al ! Tu ne me reconnait pas, c'est moi Ed !', lui dit 'Winry'.

Al pensa que si il avait un corps, il se serait évanoui en entendant cela de la bouche de Winry. 'Mais, arrêtez cette blague, c'est pas drôle du tout !'

'Al, c'est pas une blague !! Je suis Ed, et cet Ed là, enfin … tu me comprends … c'est Winry !', tenta d'expliquer Ed.

'Alors, tu es en train de m'expliquer que toi et Winry, vous …vous avez échangé vos âmes ?', déclara Al, qui était de plus en plus perdu.

'Pas nos âmes, je … je dirais plutôt nos corps …', précisa Ed.

'Et tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher ou t'amuser avec mon corps !', le menaça Winry.

'T-tu me prends pour qui Win !?!', s'écria Ed qui était devenu rouge pivoine.

'_**MAIS C'EST QUOI TOUT CE RAFFUT !?!**_', hurla Pinako, qui balança par la même occasion une clé à molette à 'Ed' (c'est à dire Winry).

'Winry !!', s'écria Ed qui se précipita vers elle, car Winry ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se prendre des outils en pleine figure. Et celle-ci voyait maintenant des étoiles tourner au dessus de sa tête.

'Winry ?', déclara Pinako, perplexe.

'Oui, mamie Pinako, Ed et Winry ont échangé de corps, et c'est pas une blague, crois-nous !', dit Al.

'_**QUOI ?!?**_ Mais c'est … c'est pas possible ! Pas aujourd'hui !! C'est précisément le jour du contrôle des ateliers d'auto-mails !!!', s'écria Pinako.

)…&…(

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez bien aimé, et que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus dans les dialogues avec les Ed est égal à Ed et les 'Ed' est égal à Winry, idem pour Winry est égal à Winry et 'Winry' est égal à Ed. Bref, … que dire à part … est-ce que ça vous a plu ?!? XD !


	3. Chapter 3

Merci énormément pour vos reviews !! ;) Et je remercie également ceux qui suivent et lisent mon histoire, ça fait chaud au cœur ! (je dois me répéter à force … XD ! dsl !) Bref, vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Bonne lecture !

)…&…(

'Vous plaisantez j'espère !', s'écria Pinako, complètement hors d'elle.

'Non, Mamie, on est sérieux !', répliqua Ed qui s'occupait de Winry, qui avait maintenant une affreuse migraine.

'Pourquoi tu as fait de l'alchimie ou je ne sais quoi sur ma petite-fille !!!', s'énerva Pinako, qui avait perdu tout son calme.

'_**JE N'AI RIEN FAIT A WINRY !!!**_, s'emporta Ed, D'accord ?!? Alors maintenant on se calme et on trouve une solution pour le contrôle des auto-mails !'

'Mais alors, pourquoi vous avez échangé vos corps ? Ca ne peut pas arriver tout seul bon sang !?!', déclara Pinako, encore un peu énervée devant son incapacité à régler et à contrôler cette situation totalement folle et incontrôlable.

'Je n'en ai aucune idée … de toute façon, là maintenant, il faut faire avec. A quelle heure commence le contrôle ?', dit Edward.

'Dix heures … il commence à dix heures.', répondit Winry en se massant la tête. Elle venait de se remettre de sa rencontre assez douloureuse entre la clé anglaise et son crâne. (enfin, celui d'Ed)

'Tu vois que ça fais mal, hein ? Tu pourrais éviter à l'avenir, non ? C'est assez désagréable tu vois …', répliqua Ed, tentant un cessez-le-feu avec son ennemie jurée : la clé anglaise.

'Oui, mais toi tu le mérite amplement. Bref, il te reste environ deux heures pour te préparer. Tu devrais te dépêcher Ed.', répondit Winry.

'Euh … justement, comment allez-vous faire pour vous … vous habiller ?', déclara Alphonse, tout gêné pour son frère et Winry.

Les deux rougissèrent énormément, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à ce petit détail. Surtout Ed. Ca allait être dur pour lui. Winry n'avait pas à enlever de pyjama. Lui, oui. Mais comment il allait pouvoir se débrouiller dans cette situation ?!? Son esprit ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps dans ce cas … Bizarrement, le contrôle des auto-mails lui sembla beaucoup moins important tout à coup.

'Surtout que le minus va en profiter …' plaisanta Pinako.

'_**Q-QUOI ?!?**_ M-moi ?!? M-mais je ne vais rien f-faire du tout !!! Arrête de t'imaginer des trucs pas possibles espèce de vieille folle !!!', répliqua Edward, au bord de la crise ; rouge comme une tomate. Il se faisait violence pour éviter le pire : un saignement monstre du nez.

'B-bref, on doit trouver un moyen pour … pour … pour que l'autre ne porte pas atteinte à notre intimité !!!', s'exclama Winry, elle aussi très perturbée et gênée. Rien que le fait d'imaginer Edward en train de … de regarder de près, de _très_ près son corps ou carrément de ... de le toucher la chamboullait totalement.

'Il faudrait qu'Ed ferme les yeux, alors ?', proposa Al.

'C'est à dire ?', demanda l'intérressé, qui s'était partiellement remis de ses émotions.

'Winry te bande les yeux, et elle t'habille … enfin … comme Winry connait son propre corps … je sais pas moi …', bafouilla Alphonse.

'Mouais, ça pourrait le faire … ça vous va ? De plus, on n'a pas le temps pour ce genre d'enfantillage, car il faut initier au maximum Ed aux auto-mails pour le contrôle. Alors si vous avez une meilleure idée … c'est maintenant ou jamais …', déclara Pinako d'un ton autoritaire.

'W-Winry ? Moi … ça ne me dérange pas, et toi ?', demanda Edward, tremblant.

'D'accord. Mais … bref, c'est parti.'

'On vous laisse.', déclara Pinako, qui partit de la chambre ; bientôt suivie par Alphonse.

)…&…(

_8h12 , chambre de Winry._

Winry avait choisi quoi mettre pour aujourd'hui et disposa les vêtements sur son lit. 'Ed, tu … tu es prêt ?', demanda t-elle, en rougissant.

'Autant que possible …', soupira t-il.

'Bon, je te cache les yeux, ou tu … t-tu penses que ce n'est pas nécessaire ?', demanda Winry.

'Ca va aller, je ne suis plus un gamin.', déclara t-il, tentant de se calmer devant cette situation embarrassante.

'Bon, euh … on commence par le haut ou le bas ?', dit-elle en rougissant encore plus.

'… Ce que tu penses le plus pratique pour toi.', dit-il complètement gêné.

'On va commencer par euh … l-la …', et elle s'interrompit, totalement honteuse.

'Oui ?', demanda Ed, percevant la gêne de son amie.

'La …culotte.'

Ed se mit à rougir à l'extrême, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Puis Winry le remarqua et changea de stratégie.

'Finalement, on va peut-être commencer par le haut.'

'Peut-être oui … q-quoi que … le haut … c'est le … le … tu vois ce que je veux dire, non ?', bafouilla Ed.

Après mure réflexion, Winry se décida. Il fallait soit commencer par la culotte, soit par le soutien-gorge. Quel était le pire ?!? Elle opta finalement pour la culotte.

'Bref, Ed. Ferme les yeux. On va commencer à t'habiller. N'ouvre surtout pas les yeux. Si tu as un problème, tu me fais signe, ok ?', déclara Winry, se concentrant pour ne pas trembler sous l'émotion.

'Ok.', dit-il en respirant bien pour ne pas mourir de gêne et de honte.

Alors, Winry commença tout doucement à enlever le bas du pyjama d'Ed. Mais une chose à laquelle les deux n'avaient pas pensé allait bientôt se manifester …

)…&…(

Voilà, fin du 3° chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !! Vraiment désolée pour le retard. Bref, si vous avez des commentaires … ;) Merci de m'avoir lue !


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !!! Et vraiment désolée pour la suite tardive … Bref, je crois que vous avez deviné pour ce qui va suivre …. XD ! Pauvre Ed ! Un changement de rating s'impose ! lol ! Bon, voilà la suite !

)…&…(

Edward sentait une main chaude et douce tenant un bout de tissu remonter tout le long de sa cuisse. Ce sentiment n'était si désagréable en fin de compte. Mais lorsqu'il se remémora la situation dans laquelle il était, Edward essaya de penser à autre chose avant de se mettre à rougir anormalement. Cependant, au moment où il sentit l'auto-mail froid effleurer sa peau, il ne pu retenir un petit cri d'étonnement.

'Désolé Ed, je … suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du utiliser ton auto-mail.', s'écria Winry, confuse.

'P-pas grave .. t'en es où ?', déclara t-il pour changer de sujet.

'Tu ne le sens pas ? Enfin, …', s'interrompit-elle.

'Quelque chose ne va pas ?', demanda Edward, perplexe.

'Non, non, … tout va bien …', répondit Winry en bafouillant.

Winry continua de mettre la culotte, et Edward sentit que le sous-vêtement était arrivé à destination. Mais rien que le fait de sentir les mains de Winry près de 'son' sexe le mettait très mal à l'aise. Cependant il constata quelque chose : les culottes étaient nettement plus confortables que les caleçons …

'Ca, c'est fait ! Bon, pour le pantalon, tu peux le mettre tout seul. Tu peux aussi ouvrir les yeux, tu sais ?', déclara Winry.

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit les yeux, la vision de son corps lui parlant comme si de rien était lui parut très destabillisante. Mais il pensa que pour Winry qui habillait son propre corps, ce devait être pire.

Il enfila son pantalon sans émettre de commentaire. Cependant il remarqua que Winry possédait un corps assez beau et attirant. De longues jambes fines et élégantes, des bras assez musclés (avec la mécanique) mais qui lui semblaient beaucoup plus fragiles que les siens, ce qui leur donnaient plus de charme … mais le étrange restait ses mains. Normalement, elles devraient être abimées et sèches par les auto-mails, mais elles étaient au contraire douces et belles.

Une pensée pas très catholique traversa l'esprit d'Ed, qui se retint de ne pas rougir. Si seulement, il pouvait sentir ces mains parcourir son corps … ou alors sentit ce corps sur le sien, le vrai … rien qu'à cette idée, il frissonna.

'Ed ?', demanda Winry.

'Oui ?', bafouilla t-il, tiré brutalement de ses pensées.

'Referme les yeux. Je vais te mettre le … le soutien-gorge.', déclara Winry, manifestement gênée.

« Oh ! Mon Dieu … », pensa Edward. Puis il referma les yeux, priant pour que tout ce passe bien. Malheureusement pour lui, Dieu l'abandonna sur ce coup. Au moment où Winry enleva le T-shirt d'Edward assez suffisamment pour voir 'ses' seins, elle le remit instantanément, ressentant ce qui l'avait dérangé tout à l'heure. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'arriverait pas à _le_ contrôler.

'Winry ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?', demanda Edward, perplexe.

'Ed …, dit-elle en tremblant, Ton … ton corps … il …'

'Quoi ?', dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Winry était toute rouge et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Ed la voit dans cet état … même si ce n'était pas de sa faute. La situation lui échappait totalement.

'Winry ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?', s'écria Edward, qui ne comprenait pas du tout le problème.

'C'est ton … ton corps ! Il … bouge ! Il … il agit bizarrement !', répondit Winry, complètement paniquée et honteuse.

'Mais de quoi tu parles ?!?', demanda Edward, confus. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Pourquoi diable Winry avait un problème avec son corps ?!?

Winry se prit la tête dans ses mains, pour ne pas voir la réaction de son ami. ' Ton corps … il ne reste pas insensible au … spectacle.', avoua t-elle.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent de façon démesurée et il rougit énormément. « Merde … non, pas ça !!! », pensa t-il. C'est vrai qu'un garçon en pleine santé qui déshabillerait une fille ou qui l'habillerait … ne resterait pas de glace. Surtout avec le corps de Winry, qui était plutôt pas mal. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à cela ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire pour calmer Winry, qui paraissait presque sous le choc ?

)…&…(

Voilà, fin du chapitre. La scéance d'habillage prendra un peu plus d'espace que prévu, car je trouvais l'idée marrante. Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que le brusque changement de situation ne vous a pas gêné … Bon, passez un bon week-end ! ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé, et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire ! XD !


	5. Chapter 5

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews !! Elles m'ont fait extraordinairement plaisir !! XD ! (je sautais partout comme une dingue lol !) Bref, voilà la suite, avec un tout petit retard !! vraiment désolée ! Bref, bonne lecture ! ;)

)…&…(

'Winry, calme-toi, o-on … on va trouver une solution …', bafouilla Edward, complètement gêné et confus, rougissant à la limite du possible. Pourquoi est-ce que ça c'était passé comme _ça_ ??

'Mais … mais laquelle ? _Il_ … je ne crois pas qu'_il_ va se calmer comme ça, d'un coup !!!', paniqua Winry, au bord des larmes.

'Calme-toi. Respire à fond. Mais surtout … pense à autre chose …', commença Edward, essayant de gérer comme il pouvait l'épineux problème.

'Mais à quoi !?! J'ai vu à peine une partie de mon corps, mon propre corps; et il a commencé à s'emballer et à … à m-monter comme un dingue !!! Et en plus ... i-il grossit aussi !! C-c'est pas possible !?!', s'écria Winry, presque effrayée.

'Pense aux auto-mails. Dis-moi les bases. Ferme les yeux … et détends-toi …', déclara Edward le plus calmement possible, essayant de masquer sa confusion.

'Et ça va marcher ?', demanda Winry, un peu plus rassurée par le ton d'Edward.

'Je pense que non. Mais respire à fond, ok ? Ca va faire mal, mais c'est pour ton bien.'

'D-de quoi tu parles ? Mais … mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!? Ed !!!', s'exclama Winry, qui fermait toujours les yeux.

'Fais-moi confiance.'

Edward respira profondément. Il allait s'en vouloir. Mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour qu'elle ne pense plus à ça. Il allait lui faire mal, pour que la douleur remplace l'excitation. Il empoigna le caleçon et son élastique, le tira et lâcha celui-ci d'un coup. Le caleçon frappa en même temps l'objet de la panique générale, 'les bijoux de famille' et le ventre. Winry en eut le souffle coupé. Heureusement, cette petite intervention eut du succès, car il s'était tout de suite calmé. Au moins, ce problème était à peu près réglé …

'Winry ? Ca va ?', s'inquiéta Edward.

'Ed … j-je crois que … je vais … m-mourir …', réussit à prononcer Winry malgré la douleur intense.

'W-Winry ! Tiens le coup !', s'exclama Edward, paniqué lui aussi.

'Tu …t-tu ne m'avais … pas dit que ça … ça faisait _aussi_ mal !', dit-elle.

'Si je te l'avais dit, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire.', essaya t-il de plaisanter.

'Exact. Tu sais quoi ? Je … je crois que j'ai découvert un moyen encore plus douloureux de te faire mal que les coups de clé anglaise !', déclara t-elle en rigolant.

Edward devint blême. 'Tu … t-tu n'oserais quand même pas …, non ?'

'Mais bien sûr que non , je rigole ! Bref, comment on fait maintenant pour ... le reste ?', dit-elle pour essayer de changer de sujet.

'Aucune idée … sinon, ça va mieux ?', demanda t-il, toujours un peu inquiet.

'Autant que possible … Bon, il faut se dépêcher. J-je crois que à cause de ce qui vient de se passer, je ne pourrais pas te mettre le soutien-gorge finalement.', répondit-elle, en rougissant un peu.

'C'est-à-dire , T-tu … veux que c'est moi qui …?', bafouilla Edward, le rouge aux joues.

'Non, mais … tu as une autre solution ?'

'Tu veux que je …'

'… Oui … enfin, j-je … tu vois ce que je veux dire …', murmura t-elle, complètement confuse. Ses joues avaient maintenant pris une couleur d'un intense écarlate.

'On va demander à Pinako.', déclara Edward. Son esprit n'aurait vraiment pas tenu le coup en mettant lui-même le soutien-gorge.

'Mais … elle va se douter de q-quelque chose, non ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant de ... ça. Et … bref, je n'ai pas envie de refaire cette expérience, alors … c'est toi qui va le mettre.', s'exclama t-elle, en lui tendant le sous-vêtement.

'Winry …', commença Edward.

'Je te fais confiance. Mets-le.',dit-elle, décidée.

'Mais … je …'

'Vas-y, de toute façon je ne regarde pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se remette à bouger et monter comme un taré. Et je sais que tu ne vas pas faire n'importe quoi non plus. Allez !'

Edward pris le fameux soutien-gorge et s'isola dans un coin de la chambre. Il fit un sourire maladroit à Winry et se retourna, regardant fixement le sous-vêtement. Il remonta délicatement le T-Shirt et s'arrêta brutalement dans son geste. Mais comment diable allait-il s'en sortir sans provoquer une énorme éruption soudaine de saignement de nez ?!?

)…&…(

Voilà, avec un peu de retard. Bref, je suis désolée pour le moyen que j'ai utilisé pour Winry, mais étant une inocente jeune fille (à qui je veux faire croire ça, mwa ?!? XD) je ne sais pas comment vous, les hommes, faites dans ce cas-là pour arrêter de bander rapidement … Bref, encore merci de m'avoir lue !! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Bref, après un immense retard ( je regrette amèrement de vous avoir laissé en suspense et en attente pendant si longtemps), je reviens avec le sixième chapitre !! Non ? Si !! Bref, plusieurs raisons à ce léger (XD) retard : un, je ne pouvais pas écrire la suite de cette fic sur l'ordinateur de mes grands-parents (je ne développe pas plus cette raison, je crois que vous avez compris, et je n'ai pas envie qu'ils aient une crise cardiaque) deux : je n'avais aucune idée pour continuer … C'est absolument con, je sais, mais que voulez-vous ? … Bon, je vais essayer de vous satisfaire, avec vos super review (merciii !!!) et essayer de faire en sorte que vous aimiez ce petit chapitre (je sais, mes chapitres sont trop courts, mais si je fais plus long, j'ai une énorme angoisse de vous souler …, ce que je fais déjà à mon avis ! lol). Après ces commentaires d'une importance extraordinaire (encore désolée !!), voilà la suite !! Bonne lecture ! XD !

)…&…(

Edward s'arrêta subitement dans son geste. Il ne pouvait pas faire_ ça_. Cela allait totalement à l'encontre de sa conscience, même si une certaine partie de son âme le réclamait et suppliait ardemment de continuer. Une idée farfelue avait pris en otage une partie, une immense partie pour être plus précis ou voir carrément, toutes ses pensées. Et maintenant, il hésitait. Edward pensait vraiment qu'il était indigne de la confiance que lui accordait Winry. Il était dos tourné à elle, donc celle-ci ne pouvait pas voir le moindre de ses gestes … la tentation était grande. _Trop_ grande.

Il fallait qu'il découvre cette sensation, ce nouveau sentiment … il était totalement rongé par le désir. Ce qui faisait chauffer ses joues à une température presque incroyable. Il savait qu'une chance pareille ne se représenterait plus jamais dans sa vie. Mais le risque que celle-ci se termine prématurément par la découverte de son geste par Winry l'effrayait énormément. De plus, c'était son amie bon sang ! Même si elle avait par endroits des formes avantageuses … il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il cède à de folles pensées tordues …

'Ed ? Ca va ?', demanda Winry, d'un ton inquiet.

Il faillit avoir une crise cardiaque, son cœur battant déjà à plus de cent à l'heure.

'Oui … oui … j-je, j'y suis presque ...', bafouilla-t-il d'une voix déformée par l'angoisse.

'Dépêche-toi … il y a le contrôle des auto-mails après …'

Il avait totalement oublié ce détail. Son amie avait besoin de lui, et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait de mieux à faire, c'était de débattre intérieurement s'il allait oui ou non la peloter … ou plutôt se peloter lui-même … C'était pathétique. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. De plus, il pourrait très bien faire _ça_ après, le soir, dans son lit, tranquille … Edward rougit encore plus à cette pensée. Il empoigna fermement le soutien-gorge, comme pour se donner du courage. Il pouvait y arriver ! Il pouvait enfiler un soutien gorge ! C'était quand même pas sorcier …

Il souleva délicatement le T-Shirt, en faisant bien attention à me pas toucher les 'parties sensibles' et surtout de ne pas les regarder. Il enfila une bretelle, puis l'autre … et il paniqua totalement sur la démarque à prendre pour la suite. Il devait les toucher, pour bien mettre le sous-vêtement. Une épreuve infernale, mais tellement sensuelle … une énorme torture pour son esprit déjà mal en point ... Après une petite réflexion, il choisit la méthode à adopter. Il allait mal mettre le soutien-gorge, et tant pis si cela lui ferait mal. Il tira sur les extrémités de l'élastique central pour les faire rejoindre sur son dos. Par miracle, la forme du sous-vêtement épousa presque parfaitement celle de ses parties voluptueuses, et le contact doux le fit frissonner, mais il ne savait pas exactement si c'était de la joie ou autre chose … Il soupira. Mais un autre problème survint.

Il ne savait pas comment faire afin que les deux extrémités du soutien-gorge se rejoignent et se fixent ensemble. Il appela à l'aide, impuissant face au complexe système de ce maudit cache-poitrine.

'Winry … tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ?', demanda-t-il avec une certaine honte.

'Euh … oui, mais comment ?', répondit-elle, légèrement perplexe.

'Tu … tu peux m'aider à l'attacher de derrière … j'ai un peu de difficulté, là …'

Elle s'approcha timidement de lui, et prit les deux extrémités de l'élastique, délivrant Edward d'une position assez inconfortable. Elle lui murmura quelque chose.

'Merci. Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.', lui dit-elle.

Edward se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si elle avait su sur les doutes et surtout les envies qu'il avait eu … il ne serait plus de ce monde. Et une soudaine honte l'envahit. Il était presque prêt à _le_ faire ... il se dégoutait presque. (nan, enlevez le presque ! XD !) Mais il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude sur son dos, et ce contact le fit frissonner de bonheur. Il se retint avec grande peine de me pas pousser un soupir qui en dirait long sur ses pensées … surtout quand son auto mail toucha délicatement sa peau, faisant un parfait contraste avec l'autre main chaude, ferme, puissante et terriblement virile … il se surpris à penser cela de sa main. Et encore plus à trouver ce contact étrangement magnifique.

'Voilà, c'est fait. Ca va ?', demanda Winry, en s'écartant doucement de lui.

'Oui, ça peut aller …', répondit Edward d'une voix mal assurée.

'Je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé cela … mais …'

'Je sais, ne t'en fais pas. C'était pour ne pas recommencer l'expérience de bander …je comprends …'

'Ed !', s'écria-t-elle, un peu surprise par le terme employé par son ami.

'Oh ! Pardon … je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je disais …'

'Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre un peu on dirait … Ed, je sais que c'est gênant … mais … mais … j-je voudrais te poser une petite question …', bafouilla-t-elle, en rougissant le plus qu'elle pouvait.

'Euh … laquelle ?', demanda Edward, perplexe.

'Es-tu toujours … euh … t-toujours … puceau ?', finit-elle par déclarer, ne contenant plus l'immense gêne et rougissement qu'elle avait.

De son côté, Edward était presque sous le choc, le teint virant complètement au rouge pivoine. Il ne pensait pas une seconde que Winry pourrait s'intéresser à sa vie privée, et à ses petites expériences. De plus, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Soit, il lui avouait la vérité et lui disait qu'il était encore puceau (et même qu'il n'avait jamais eu de petite-amie) ce qui ne serait pas tellement à son avantage, même carrément pas. Soit, il lui répondrait qu'il ne l'était plus depuis un certain temps, histoire de frimer, en rajoutant qu'à Central, il remportait un très vif et grand succès (mais tout en restant le plus crédible possible). Et là, la situation serait totalement à son avantage … Il sourit à cette pensée. Mais une chose l'obsédait. Est-ce que Winry aussi était encore vierge ?!?

'Et toi ?', demanda-t-il précipitamment, sans prendre le temps de répondre à sa question. Il devait savoir cette réponse. Il se sentirait vraiment misérable, si un, elle l'avait déjà fait avant lui, et deux, que ce ne serait pas lui qui aurait pris sa virginité.

'R-Réponds d'abord !', déclara-t-elle, nerveuse. S'intéresserait-il lui aussi à sa vie privée ? Winry avait vraiment peur de la réponse de son ami d'enfance, de peur de paraitre ridicule …

'En fait … je …', commença timidement Edward.

)…&…(

Voilà, je dévie encore du sujet … le contrôle des auto-mails !! Si ça continue comme ça, il n'apparaîtra qu'au bout du onzième chapitre … Bref, trêve de commentaires bidons ! (comme d'habitude), j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous voulez bien la suite … Encore désolée pour l'immense retard que j'ai !!! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Wow ! Mon Dieu ! Je ne sais plus quoi dire !! J'ai été complètement surprise en lisant toutes les reviews que vous m'aviez écrites !! C'est vraiment sympa, je vous en remercie du fond du coeur, votre geste m'a fait énormément plaisir !! ;) Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard que j'ai (je n'ose même pas compter ...), et du fait que je vous ai fait attendre si longtemps avec ce petit suspense !! XD !! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne vont pas le faire tout de suite nos deux petits biquets (j'adore l'expression !! XD !!), quand même !! ;) Bref, encore merci pour tout, bonne lecture !! XD !! (étant légèrement crevée, je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner, excusez-moi d'avance !! XD !!)

)...&...(

'En fait ... j-je ...', commença Edward d'une voix très mal assurée, bafouillant et butant sur chaque mot, complètement terrifié à l'idée de paraitre ridicule aux yeux de son amie, qui attendait sa réponse avec la plus grande impatience.

Winry, quant à elle, le regardait étrangement et fixement de ses yeux dorés, les traits du visage tirés par la peur, avec le regard terriblement inquiet et craintif de quelqu'un qui s'apprête à entendre une chose terrible, comme le décès de quelqu'un, ou de quelque chose ... Le décès de la première fois d'Edward, dans le cas présent.

C'est le coeur battant à en mourir qu'Edward essaya de reprendre la parole, encouragé par ce regard angoissé, mais pourtant si mignon de Winry. Elle était complètement adorable avec ce regard là, et Edward eut enfin l'impression qu'il parlait vraiment avec son amie d'enfance. L'expression qui était dessinée sur son propre visage lui rappelait Winry, et son souvenir lui redonna confiance, confiance pour lui avouer sa honteuse inexpérience avec les femmes.

'Oui ..., murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, rougissant légèrement comme s'il avait commis une faute, Oui ... je suis encore puceau ...'

Il fut surpris de voir qu'un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Winry, ou plutôt celles qu'elle avait actuellement. Edward remarqua aussi que les traits de son visage se détendirent, comme si elle était soulagée d'apprendre qu'il n'avait jamais fait l'amour de toute sa courte vie. Soudain, l'idée que son amie l'ait fait le pris d'assaut, et il paniqua totalement en imaginant une scène dans son jeune esprit d'adolescent, plus ou moins sage de Winry, dans les bras d'un homme, en pleine action. Les bras d'un autre homme que _lui_.

'Et toi ?!?', s'exclama-t-il soudainement, d'une voix beaucoup plus forte qu'avant, ce qui surprit Winry.

Tout à coup, un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Winry. 'Moi ?', répondit-elle d'une voix assez sensuelle, ce qui fit rougir davantage Edward, 'Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant, hein ?'

'Je te l'ai dit, tu me le dis. Echange équivalent, c'est tout. Dis moi le Winry, est-ce que tu es toujours ... enfin tu vois, ...', demanda-t-il, assez gêné que Winry le traite comme un enfant, paniqué par la réponse de celle-ci.

'Vierge ? ... Humm ... d'après toi ?', répondit-elle d'un ton enjoué et moqueur, profitant de l'aveu de son ami et sa timidité. Winry trouvait Edward énormément mignon à douter du fait qu'elle ait déjà eu des relations plus intimes avec quelqu'un, justement avant lui. Mais Winry était loin de se douter elle-même que c'était le fait que ce n'était justement pas avec lui qu'elle avait eu ces relations, qui mettait Edward dans un état second, presque angoissé.

'M-Mais ... je sais pas moi ! Dis moi si tu l'as fait ou pas, c'est tout !!', déclara-t-il, impatient de savoir, s'emportant un peu sans se rendre compte.

'Eh bien ... pour tout te dire, ... oui. J'ai déjà fait l'amour, ... Edward.', mentit Winry en espaçant bien chaque mot pour bien les faire comprendre à Edward, jouant avec les sentiments de son ami, amusée par sa réation.

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent énormément de surprise, et celui-ci se retint avec grande peine de ne pas ouvrir bêtement la bouche, afin de ne pas imiter un poisson rouge, ce qu'il ne réussit absolument pas à faire, l'air béat. Mais ce que ne voyait pas Winry qui commençait à éclater de rire à la vue de la réaction d'Edward, c'était que celui-ci ressentait un grand vide en lui, comme si cette nouvelle lui avait arraché le coeur. Soudain, un rire plus bruyant que les autres le tira de sa surprise.

'... Pourquoi tu te marres ?', répondit Edward avec une certaine colère, vexé. Il croyait que Winry se moquait de lui parce qu'il était encore puceau, aveuglé par sa déception.

'Désolée ... mais, la tête que tu fais ... c'est trop drôle !!', réussit à prononcer Winry entre deux fous rires, ce qui accentua la colère d'Edward.

'Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ?!?', s'emporta-t-il, presque désespéré par les moqueries de son amie à son égard. Il essayait de masquer ses sentiments qui brulaient d'envie de se manifester, par quelques larmes qui commençaient à venir. Heureusement pour lui, Winry ne les vit pas.

'Ed ... tu n'as pas marché, tu as couru !! C'est trop drôle !! Comment tu as pu y croire !!', répondit-elle, toujours morte de rire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

'Mais .. de quoi tu parles, Winry ?', demanda Edward, totalement perplexe.

'Ed ..., je n'ai jamais fait l'amour. Je suis toujours vierge. Je plaisantais, c'est tout ! Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as gobé tout ce que je t'ai dit !!', expliqua-t-elle, un énorme sourire dessiné sur son visage.

'Alors ... tu n'as ... jamais ?', commença-t-il, en comprenant petit à petit ce qu'elle disait, avec un sourire timide naissant sur ses lèvres.

'Non ! Mais je n'aurais cru que te dire ça t'aurait fait autant d'effet Ed !!', déclara Winry, toujours un peu amusée.

'Oui ... bon ... ba, j'étais surpris ... c'est tout ... Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche !', répliqua Edward en essayant de cacher sa gêne grandissante. Mais son petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres trahissait sa joie d'apprendre que Winry était encore vierge.

Winry rougit en apercevant ce détail, heureuse de savoir que cette information comptait autant pour Edward. Elle soupira, encore un peu amusée par sa plaisanterie qui avait si bien marché.

'Alors ... on en est au même point toi et moi ?', demanda-t-elle, pour combler le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

'Ouais ...', répondit Edward, encore un peu confus.

Ils se turent pendant un moment, ce qui calma un peu l'excitation provoquée par tout ce qui leur était arrivé pendant cette demi-heure, et reposèrent un peu leurs joues et leur coeur, qui avaient fonctionnés à plein régime. Soudain, Winry remarqua un petit détail qui la fit rougir.

'Ed ... tu ferrais mieux de mettre ce T-Shirt ... ce serait préférable ...', déclara-t-elle en lui tendant un vêtement, gênée par la vision de son corps encore en soutien-gorge devant elle.

'C'est vrai ... je crois que tu as raison.', répondit Edward en enfilant le T-Shirt avec un petit rire, rougissant un peu. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail, obnubilé par l'importance à ses yeux de la réponse de Winry à sa question.

'Humm ... tu ferais bien de t'habiller toi aussi. Je te rappelle que tu es toujours en pijama ...', plaisanta-t-il, pour détendre un peu l'ambiance.

'Oui, Pinako doit vraiment s'impatienter.', répondit Winry, un peu nerveuse à l'idée de s'habiller avec ce corps.

'Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ce que tu vas mettre ...', déclara Edward avec un petit geste de sa main, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, sortant enfin de celle de Winry.

)...&...(

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre d'Edward, qui était toujours un peu désordonnée, avec des vêtements et des livres qui jonchaient le sol, ainsi que son bureau. Edward se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit un T-Shirt et son pantalon noir favori, qu'il disposa sur son lit.

'Voilà, c'est tout. Je vais descendre voir Pinako avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète trop, pour commencer l'apprentissage. Tu pourras te débrouiller sans problème, il n'y a qu'un T-Shirt et un pantalon à mettre. Tu n'es plus un bébé, pas besoin de le faire pour toi. Bon, j'y vais ...', déclara-t-il avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce, laissant Winry seule avec son corps ...

Sans aucune surveillance ...

)...&...(

Est-ce que Winry va rester sage ? XD !! Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long, et qui je l'espère, vous a plu !! XD !! Bref, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas !! XP !! Bon, j'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que vous souhaitez la suite !! ;) Si vous avez des idées, faites-moi en part, ça serait sympa et marrant !! XD !! Bon, sur ce, merci de m'avoir lue !! ;)

Ps : L'Om a gagné contre le Psg !!! Je suis trop contente !! XD !!! (désolée, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, c'est trop génial !! XD !!!) Encore merci de m'avoir lue, et désolée pour ce commentaire bidon !! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bon, hé bien ... Comment dire ... XD ! Bon, commençons par le commencement ! ;) ! Je suis extrêmement désolée pour tout ce retard accumulé, mais je vous promets d'y faire un peu plus attention à l'avenir. Je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour toutes vos reviews, et tout votre soutien. Je vais être sincère. Sans vous, je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui ;) ! J'aurai laissé un peu de côté l'écriture, pour me consacrer exclusivement à la lecture ... Bon, passons ! XD ! Je tiens cependant à vous prévenir du fait que cela fait maintenant un mois et demi que je n'ai plus écrit, et j'espère sincèrement que cela n'aura aucun impact sur la qualité du chapitre qui va suivre. Sinon, je vous demande un peu d'indulgence à l'égard de ce léger soucis. Humm ... je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Au risque de me répéter, encore mille merci de suivre cette fic, et mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews, que j'apprécie énormément ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !! XD !! J'espère que vous allez aimer ;) !

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Maintenant seule dans la chambre de l'alchimiste blond, Winry était livrée à elle-même face à ce qu'elle avait le plus désiré depuis bien longtemps. Le corps d'Edward Elric à son entière disposition, et ce, sans aucun obstacle à ses désirs les plus fous. Cependant, rien n'était aussi compliqué que cette situation extrême et rarissime. L'agitation qui régnait dans le cerveau de la jeune fille était intense, et toutes ses pensées étaient braquées sur un seul et même sujet.

Fallait-il céder à la tentation ... ou pas ?

Elle s'avança lentement vers le miroir de la chambre, regardant d'un peu plus près l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. Un mètre et XX centimètres de muscles, de métal, de chair et d'os. Un corps presque normal, mais qui était doté de certaines qualités non négligeables tel qu'un visage déterminé et beau, des yeux d'une couleur sans pareille, de très beaux cheveux dorés qui descendaient dans son dos, ainsi que des abdominaux si parfaits que l'on pouvait croire qu'Edward les avait lui-même modelés grâce à son alchimie. Winry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en prenant subitement conscience que le fait de résister à la tentation de toucher ce corps allait s'avérer extrêmement difficile. Elle regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans la glace et fit demi-tour, s'épargnant ainsi de la vue de l'enveloppe charnelle si attirante de son ami.

Elle soupira une énième fois, avant de se pencher vers le T-shirt posé sur le lit que lui avait sorti Edward. Après tout, celui-ci s'était abstenu de toucher à son corps. Alors pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas aussi ? Ce ne devait pas être si difficile après tout ... Même en sachant pertinemment que cela serait probablement la seule occasion qu'elle aurait de toute sa vie ...

La jeune fille fronça des sourcils, mécontente face à son obsession de caresser le corps de son ami. Pourquoi ne pensait-elle qu'à cela depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes alors que le temps pressait, et que l'avenir de l'atelier mécanique des Rockbell reposait sur la capacité d'Edward à convaincre l'examinateur qu'il faisait du bon boulot ? Elle prit le T-Shirt d'un geste machinal et se mit à l'enfiler.

Malheureusement pour elle, le supplice de la tentation ne faisait que commencer. Dès lors que le tissu rentra en contact avec le torse du blond, Winry ne put se contrôler davantage. Sa raison n'avait maintenant plus aucun contrôle, puisque celui-ci était pris par les battements rapides de son coeur. Autrement dit, ses sentiments. Et ceux qu'elle éprouvait envers Edward étaient extrêmement forts. Assez forts pour la convaincre de passer sa main gauche sous le T-Shirt afin de caresser délicatement les pectoraux du jeune alchimiste en pleine santé, et d'ignorer toutes les protestations de son esprit.

Le contact tactile fut un réel délice pour la jeune fille, qui sentait sous ses doigts les muscles développés de son abdomen, et laissait glisser amoureusement sa main sur la surface de sa peau. Le relief de ses abdominaux formé par l'entraînement quotidien d'Edward, était aussi agréable à regarder qu'à toucher. Elle se retint difficilement de ne pas pousser un soupir d'extase. Cependant Winry ne s'arrêta pas là, décidant de continuer sa petite exploration, en se fichant éperduement de savoir si ce qu'elle faisait actuellement était bien ou mal. L'envie était en train de dicter ses gestes, et la sagesse était à mille lieues de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle des ses actes.

Le battement de son coeur augmentait au fur et à mesure que sa main montait vers ses tétons, la faisant rougir d'audace. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé toucher ainsi son ami, frissonnant de bonheur en frôlant le bout de peau rosé droit d'Edward. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se sentant légèrement coupable de prendre du plaisir en passant sa main sur le corps de l'alchimiste blond. Les joues rosies par la gêne, Winry retira rapidement ses doigts de son torse, essayant de se concentrer sur le pantalon qu'elle devait enfiler, et non sur le sentiment de bien-être qui s'immisçait en elle. Il ne fallait plus qu'elle se laisse tenter. C'était trop dur de se retenir après avoir retrouvé la raison.

Elle avait peur de décevoir grandement son ami s'il apprenait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Mais surtout, elle était angoissée à l'idée de perdre une nouvelle fois le contôle de son esprit et de céder à une autre tentation qui la dévorait de l'intérieur, pour ensuite regretter amèrement son geste. Légèrement inquiète, Winry savait pertinemment qu'elle arriverait difficilement à résister à l'envie incontrôlable de voir la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais pu apercevoir chez un homme, celle-ci étant cachée par un simple bout de vêtement que l'on appelait sous-vêtement.

Les raisons de ses craintes étaient l'intensité de sa curiosité qui la tiraillait de l'intérieur, ainsi que l'absence totale de surveillance de la part du blond. Elle pouvait donc faire ce qui lui plaisait, sans que personne ne le sache. Ce qui attisait de plus en plus sa soif de découverte ...

Winry devenait de plus en plus indécise au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait, et ses sentiments commençaient peu à peu à prendre le contrôle, en dédramatisant le geste qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. _« Peut-être qu'il l'a fait lui ... ou qu'il le fera ... Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à regarder quelque chose ? Je ne vais pas le toucher ... juste regarder ... C'est humain de vouloir savoir, non ? Et puis ... il ne le saura jamais de toute façon ... Après tout, je ne ferai rien de mal. »_, pensa-elle intérieurement, se laissant complètement dépasser par la situation qui se présentait à elle.

Emportée par l'excitation grandissante en elle, la blonde ferma timidement les yeux, et empoigna l'élastique du caleçon, un petit sourire coquin aux lèvres. Elle éloigna ensuite peu à peu le vêtement du corps, afin de pouvoir découvrir la particularité anatomique des hommes. A ce moment précis, il lui suffisait simplement d'ouvrir les yeux et de baisser la tête pour admirer la vue. Cependant, Winry n'arrivait pas à faire cela. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, mais elle ne savait pas tellement ce que c'était, prise dans un moment de totale folie. Peut-être était-ce le respect qu'elle avait envers Edward, ou bien la peur d'imaginer que celui-ci ferait la même chose avec son corps s'il la surprendrait. Ou alors la facilité déconcertante de cette occasion en or. Elle soupira longuement, avant de lâcher l'élastique pour préserver l'intimité de son ami.

'Non, ... je ne peux pas faire ça ...', murmura-t-elle en soupirant, un peu déçue de son comportement pervers.

'Heureusement pour toi, sinon tu aurais eu de sacrés ennuis !', répondit une voix masculine, d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était ni en colère, ni faché. Presque amusé.

'E-Edward ?!', s'écria Winry en paniquant, totalement prise au dépourvu. Elle fit volte-face pour voir son ami adossé contre la porte de sa chambre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, reflétant à la fois une immense surprise, mais aussi de la peur. Il l'avait prise sur le fait en train de vouloir regarder son sexe. Il devait forcément être furieux.

Il s'avança vers elle, un petit sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. La jeune fille ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle savait juste que son coeur allait bientôt lâcher à force de battre à une vitesse inhumaine. De peur d'avoir profondément déçu son ami ou à cause de l'excitation qui s'était emparé d'elle il y a quelques minutes et qui était toujours là, elle tremblait. De plus, elle se sentait extrêmement honteuse, et se doutait bien que ses joues devaient être à présent écarlates au possible.

'Je ... je suis désolée Edward ! Je ... comment dire ..., je t'assure que je ne voulais pas, mais ... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé et ...', bafouilla-t-elle, en essayant vainement de ne pas empirer la situation, même si sa défense peu convaincante allait provoquer le contraire.

'Bon, dépêche-toi de t'habiller. Je te rappelle que tu dois me donner des cours d'auto-mails, au lieu de ... me mater ou je ne sais quoi. Et puis je croyais que c'était moi le grand pervers qui risquait de faire des choses peu orthodoxes ...', déclara le blond avec un petit sourire, avec un calme si étrange que Winry commençait sérieusement à paniquer.

En fait, il était en train de se retenir avec grande peine de ne pas sauter sur son amie dans la seconde qui suivait, puisque l'intérêt que portait Winry à son corps ne le laissait pas du tout insensible. Mais d'un autre côté, il était vexé qu'elle ne lui dise pas tout simplement que son corps l'attirait énormément. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il opta pour une solution sans risques. Se retenir de faire quoi que ce soit d'impulsif ou d'irréfléchi. Même si cela était presque impossible pour lui.

'Edward ... depuis quand es-tu un grand pervers ? Moi, je dirais plutôt que tu en es un petit.', se moqua Winry, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

'Q-Quoi ?! Je ne suis pas p-petit d'abord !', se fâcha le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu face à ces blagues sur sa taille qui arrivaient toujours à le mettre dans un état second.

Elle rit doucement, appréciant l'effet qu'avaient ces petites moqueries sur Edward. Puis elle se reprit, l'interrogeant d'une voix un peu tremblante due à la peur. 'Dis ... tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai failli faire ?'

'Non ... Pas tellement en fait. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde de faire des erreurs. Et puis cette situation d'inversement de nos corps est vraiment délicate ... C'est à en devenir dingue ! Humm ... Tâche seulement de ne plus le refaire, d'accord ? Sinon, ça va chauffer pour toi !', répondit-il en plaisantant, gagnant ainsi un sourire timide sur les lèvres de son amie. 'Bon, allez, pas le temps de bavarder ! On a du boulot qui nous attend. Pinako est complètement furieuse. Elle n'arrête pas de crier que son atelier va faire faillite à cause d'un blondinet qui s'amuse à échanger les corps des autres ...'

'Oh zut ! Je fonce m'habiller alors ...', dit-elle en prenant le pantalon, et l'enfilant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Edward, quant à lui, était tiraillé par l'envie de demander à Winry si elle avait ou non regardé sa musculature d'un peu plus près maintenant qu'elle était dans son corps. Et si oui, lui demander aussi si elle en avait apprécié la vue. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, puisque la jeune fille avait fini de mettre le pantalon, et commençait à quitter la chambre pour se précipiter vers l'atelier.

'Hé ! Attends-moi au moins !!', s'écria Edward, courant après Winry pour la rattraper, quittant sa chambre. Il passa devant le miroir, et se demanda si lui aussi n'irait pas regarder d'un peu plus près le corps de celle dont il était éperdumment amoureux ... juste pour le plaisir des yeux.

...XD XD XD XD XD XD XD...

Voilà ! C'est vraiment assez spécial, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ;) ! Oui, je me suis bien amusée à exagérer la perfection des muscles de notre cher Edward ... et oui, je suis perverse ! XD !! J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que la longueur soit un peu plus importante ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous voudrez bien lire la suite ! XD ! Voilà, je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'autre ... Ah si ! Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que le prochain chapitre soit publié dans un peu moins de deux mois ... histoire de ne pas trop vous faire patienter ... ;) ! Encore merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que cela vous a plu !! XD !!


	9. Chapter 9

Petite annonce ! (Rectificatif)

Je suis désolée si vous aviez cru à une suite pour cette fic, mais je tiens à vous annoncer que dorénavent, toutes les fics que je vais écrire et continuer seront sur ce site : w h y l e x d . s k y r o c k .com/

Merci d'avance, et j'espère que vous aurez un peu de temps à m'accorder pour lire ce que je fais.

A bientôt ;) !

(en espérant que le lien marche xD ! Sinn, chercherz le blog d'une certaine whylexd, et le tour est joué ;) ! )


End file.
